


【Seulrene】心理戰

by agens0612



Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [13]
Category: Serulene
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:26:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26194108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agens0612/pseuds/agens0612
Series: 【Seulrene】短篇 [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619593
Kudos: 9





	【Seulrene】心理戰

*70

*又是睡前短打

*祝周一愉快

-

傾聽一個人說話，重要的不是說了什麼。

而是聽他沒說什麼。

我忘記我是在哪裡看見這段話的。

自從我有了那個能力以後，我更明白這段話的意義所在。

只是。

我至今還想不透，這樣的能力，究竟是好，還是不好？

可是阿，你要相信。

生命裡發生的每一件事，都有意義。

\-------------------------------------------------------------

咖啡廳是個很特別的地方，環境比圖書館稍嫌吵雜，也完全不比自宅舒適，卻對某些人來說，反而特別能夠專注。

對康瑟琪來說更是。

她總是坐在最靠近窗邊的位置，那裡是整個咖啡廳最為隱匿的位置。

點上一杯冰美式和牛肉帕里尼作為早晨的開始，接著便是她與Mac裡堆積的圖面長達一整天相處的大長征。

但今天不太一樣。

康瑟琪看了看手機的時間，她似乎是有些焦慮，她的手指不停的在桌面敲打。

拿起桌上的玻璃水壺，又為自己倒滿了一整杯檸檬水，接著心煩的一飲而盡。

好像還是有些緊張。

不如再點一杯冰美式好了。

她舉起手，招呼店員過來桌邊。

「一杯冰美式嗎？好的。」

「稍後為您送餐。」

在店員要走回去時，不小心與正要起身去洗手間的康瑟琪擦撞了一下。

只是輕輕的擦過而已，康瑟琪卻大動作的退了一大步。

「不、不好意思。」

店員似乎被她嚇了一跳，尤其是看見康瑟琪在她說這句話時，緊皺的眉間。

她不知道的是，康瑟琪與她相撞的那一瞬間，腦海中其實同時響起了店員的聲音。

**－啊，煩死了，走路不看路。**

\-------------------------------------------------------------

等等，先不要把我當成怪胎。

雖然說，是挺奇怪的沒錯。

我是康瑟琪，一個首爾再平凡不過的室內設計師。

這種狀況，已經不是第一次發生了。

我是指，聽到別人內心聲音的這種情況。

我並不是從一出生就這樣子的。

仔細回想，這一切可以從我與初戀分手的那天說起。

那是一段我曾經很珍惜的感情。

不過，你也知道的嘛。

學生時期的戀愛，很難得在離開學校環境後還能長久。

而我，當然也逃不過所謂的畢業分手潮。

我記得那時我固執的搭了夜車，回到故鄉。

好不容易，才說服當時的另一半出來見面。

我們兩人在咖啡廳哭的一抽一抽的。

我不想要你離開。

不想要感情結束。

那樣的念頭，在我心裡強烈的翻滾。

我哭的連胃都在犯疼，心臟像被拉扯。

而初戀也是如此的，她也在哭泣。

一邊說著，真的很對不起我，是我太好了，她配不上我。

然後，她握住了我的手。

她握住了我的手。

在溫暖覆上手背的那一刻。

腦袋暈呼呼的，像有電流在我的骨子裡流竄。

腦海裡出現她的聲音。

我是說，她的聲音，是在腦海裡出現的。

而不是她親口說出來的。

**－應該不會太久吧，還要去跟學長看電影呢。**

**－妝都哭花了，待會得先去補個妝。**

我嚇得立刻甩開雙手。

只差眼淚沒原地倒流回去。

有一些社群軟體上的畫面，朋友有意無意的暗示，竟無端的自動在腦海拼湊。

遠比分別更沉重的情緒鋪天蓋地的席捲而來。

「學長是誰？」

還沒意識過來的我脫口而出。

而初戀的臉色立刻變得鐵青。

「瑟琪阿…」

「你…你都知道了？」

最後，我在咖啡廳獨自哭到關店。

對，就是我現在所在的這間咖啡廳。

哭到店員，也就是現在的店長，和我成為好朋友，又是另一個故事了。

傷心的部分說完了，該切回正題。

總之，我，康瑟琪。

在和初戀離別的過程中。

無意間，竟擁有了讀心術。

這種沒有辦法和別人描述的特異功能。

一開始，我以為是夢。

或是失戀導致的精神疾病。

甚至跑去大醫院的精神科就診。

連網路上搜尋到的命理師，我也去了。

現在想起來根本是怪力亂神。

那個地方現在回想起來還是非常怪異。

在小巷子裡也不打緊。

而是這地方根本就不像是什麼正經的算命間。

房間裡懸掛著粉色和橘色的氣球，還有一個木質的方桌。

房間裡站著一個黑色長髮的女人，穿著紅色細肩帶洋裝，拿著白色的扇子，一見面就朝我「嘟HI、嘟HI」的喊。

好像和我非常熟悉。

我應該完全不認識她才對。

她收起扇子，眉眼間全是笑意，對於我的反應完全不意外。

「抱歉，我忘記現在的你不認識我了。」

「什麼？」

「沒事。」

「歡迎來到我的房間。」

「今天會過來，有什麼想問的嗎？」

「嗯…我…可能你不會相信，我好像能夠…聽見人心裡的聲音。」

「那你現在也能讀我的心囉？」

「這倒不是，我只有在和人身體接觸時，比如碰到手，擦肩時，才能聽到。」

「原來如此。」

「不過，能聽見人心裡的聲音，那不是挺好的嗎？」

挺好的？

我想起初戀和我分手時的謊言。

或是在公車上偶然與大叔碰到肩膀，卻聽見對方對於生活沉重的抱怨。

還是在與文質彬彬的廠商開會時，卻聽見對方對我近乎變態的噁心幻想。

有時候，那些心裡的祕密，還是不要聽見比較好。

「我就實話實說了，對於你的煩惱呢……。」

「我沒辦法。」

面前的女人抱著她的獨角獸娃娃，雙手一攤，一副理所當然的樣子。

「喂，你認真的嗎？」

我有些惱火，我可不是為了聽到這種答案千里迢迢來這裡的。

「我真的沒辦法啊。」

「我只能告訴你。」

她稍微湊近了些，眉毛一邊挑起，是我踏進這間房間後她最正經的表情。

「你要相信。」

「生命裡發生的每一件事，都有意義。」

什麼阿，心靈雞湯？

我忍不住冷笑一聲，雙手抱胸的向後靠著椅子。

但那傢伙還是發出了嘻嘻的笑。

「我只能說到這裡了。」

「加油。」

「好好運用你的能力，一點也不難唷！」

神經病。

-

雖然是神經病。

但我不得不承認，就像那個神祕的女人說的一樣。

這個讀心術的能力，偶爾還挺有用的。

剛才說過了吧？

我是室內設計師。

有時候是購入新居的戀人，有時候是企業的新辦公室，有時候是為了孩子買新房子的高齡父母…

負責把他們夢想中的空間，變成現實，就是我的工作。

但，並不是所有人，都能夠清楚表達自己的想法。

腦海裡所想像的，和說出來的，不一定是同一回事。

我的讀心術，要透過肢體接觸才能觸發。

所以這時候，我只要引導客戶在會談開始前和我握手。

我便能夠一次明瞭他的所有需求，他最在意的是什麼，他最不能接受的又是什麼，甚至是心裡所能接受的底價，都能一併得知，而不需要循循善誘。

除了讓我的工作非常順利之外。

最近，還有了一個新的…用途。

戀愛。

-

「怯，什麼戀愛啊？」

「瑟琪歐尼，你們八字根本還沒有一撇好嗎？」

朴秀英摺著她的圍裙，順手把店長的名牌放到抽屜裡收好，接著對著我翻了一個大白眼。

「哪有…」

「我明明已經約她出去過好幾次了嘛…。」

我把下巴抵在木質櫃檯上，臉頰一鼓一鼓的，心情有點喪氣。

我們說的，是我暗戀的人，叫做裴柱現。

我和裴柱現是在一個設計展遇見的。

我其實在門口就注意到她了。

自從發現有讀心術的能力後，我便無意間養成了觀察別人的習慣。

設計展並不是一般的消費展，定位是專業的商展。

而這圈子並不大，會來觀展的也就那些人。

因此，看到陌生面孔時，總會多注意幾眼。

她穿著深藍色的棉麻格子襯衫，搭配淺色牛仔褲。

還有圓框的大眼鏡。

也是設計師？還是家具廠商？業者？

很巧的，她有興趣的展品，幾乎與我相同。

「好想認識她。」

這樣的念頭唐突的在我的腦海裡出現。

我偷看的太入神了，以至於她轉過身來時嚇了我一大跳。

我們無預警的四目交接。

看見她時，想認識她的念頭更加強烈了。

這反而讓我有點心虛。

畢竟她十分專注的看著我。

略帶英氣的眉毛微微抬起。

坦白說，我們對視的時間是有些長。

我以為她正要開口時，她卻只是微微的點了頭，錯開視線，走向另一個展區。

我衝動的跟了上去。

但又怕太明顯會嚇到人家，所以步伐放得很慢。

終於，我在一個光影交錯的牆面前找到了她。

這個區域，是展示客廳的區域。

她看的很專注。

連我悄悄的湊近她身旁也沒被發現。

我深呼吸一口氣，對於接下來要做的事情有點緊張。

「不、不好意思。」

假裝弄掉手上的筆，在起身時微微的擦到了她的手。

**－在客廳用軌道燈和不做天花板的設計，很特別呢。**

是她的聲音嗎？

很輕柔，好好聽。

此刻，她和我再次交會了眼神。

而我的心跳急遽加快。

畢竟，真的把讀心術這種能力拿來做這種事，還是有點心虛的。

會不會太卑鄙了？

會嗎？會很過分嗎？

我搖搖頭，把無用的愧疚感都拋在腦後。

我還是開了口。

「不覺得很特別嗎？」

「在客廳用軌道燈和不做天花板的設計。」

正當我猶豫會不會有些失禮或唐突的時候。

她偏過頭來盯著我看，是非常專注的目光。

我緊張的快死掉了，耳邊都能聽見心臟撲通撲通的聲音。

果然還是太突然了嗎？

用這種讀心術來做這種事果然不太好嗎…

怎麼辦？

要逃走嗎？

幸好她點著頭笑了。

在臉上綻放了，我此生看過最溫暖的微笑。

「很高興認識你，我是康瑟琪。」

她的手有些涼，比我的略小一些，握手時卻不會覺得沒有力氣，而是恰到好處的和緩。

不過，這並不是我的本意。

**－待會想去吃那間新開的辣炒年糕。**

「待會有空的話，這附近有一間新開的辣炒年糕店，要不要一起去吃？」

-

咚咚咚。

突如其來的聲響讓我從回憶裡清醒過來。

朴秀英在我面前無奈的揮著手。

「所以說，你啊。」

「都約人家出去那麼多次了，什麼時候才能有進一步的發展啊？」

是阿。

確實憑藉著我的能力成功約出去過好幾次。

只要有機會感應到裴柱現想做什麼，想吃什麼。

我便把握機會順勢的提出邀約。

我們的關係，也的確像我所希望的，有所進展。

甚至到了親密的稱呼她為「姐姐」，而她稱呼我為「瑟琪」的程度。

可是我卻始終跨不過那一步。

從朋友，到戀人的突破口。

吼，你們都不懂啊。

就算知道她喜歡吃什麼，喜歡看什麼電影。

這跟，怎麼讓她喜歡我，還有對她表白，完全沒有關係阿。

「不是，瑟琪歐尼，這哪有什麼難的。」

「直接說出口不就得了？」

「你就是想、太、多、了。」

朴秀英振振有詞的拍著胸口，眼看她又要開始發表她是如何霸氣的追到她的年上女友時，我趕緊伸出手來打住。

「好了好了，我知道了。」

「我待會找時機說，好不好，有什麼大不了的。」

「就今天。」

「你說的，瑟琪歐尼。」

「加油啦，我今天先下班了。」

-

就今天吧。

我總是坐在最靠近窗邊的位置，那裡是整個咖啡廳最為隱匿的位置。

不容易與人相撞，也就更能保持平靜。

雖然，決定今天晚上要確定關係的我，根本煩躁的靜不下來。

尤其是剛才還不小心聽見一個店員的厭世心聲。

我再度拿起手機，額頭感覺又冒出一些汗來。

和柱現姊姊約定的時間就快到了。

-

今天好像哪裡不對勁。

以往走路都會挽著我手臂的柱現姊姊，今天難得沒有。

而是有些防備性的雙手都放在口袋裡。

我，我並不是介意肢體接觸。

而是，打算今天確認心意的我，倘若不能得知她的心意。

要怎麼辦呢……

「那個…今天好像…有點冷喔？」

「嗯，有點。」

「會餓嗎，要去吃點東西嗎？」

「還好。」

「那…要…要去看電影嗎？」

「最近好像沒什麼好看的。」

啊啊啊。

好遜，遜斃了。

我懊惱的抓了抓頭，臉部表情都皺成一團。

「怎麼了？」

似乎是察覺到我的異樣，柱現姐姐停下腳步，有些擔心的看著我。

她總是喜歡 **看著** 我。

在我說話的時候。

在我吃東西的時候。

任何時候，都會看著我。

而我其實很喜歡她看著我，那樣真摯又純粹的目光。

但，我總不能說。

沒有超能力，可是又打算在今天告白的我，現在完全找不到開頭的方式吧。

一定是我的樣子太蠢了。

她看著我一會兒後，竟輕輕笑出聲。

出乎意料的。

她伸出手，揉一揉我的頭。

是肢體接觸。

**－這樣的瑟琪，好可愛。**

可、可愛？

我趕緊低下頭，臉頰有些燥熱。

但心裡飄忽不定的感覺似乎緩和了些。

「沒事。」

「只是覺得我好像，沒有想像中的了解歐尼呢。」

是阿。

只要沒有超能力的我，好像一點也不了解你。

「是嗎？」

「我覺得，瑟琪很厲害呢。」

「總是能 **記得** 我的喜好，帶我去我想吃的餐廳，還有我想看的電影。」

柱現姐姐輕輕一笑，並繼續向前走。

她笑的時候，眼尾都是勾起的。

似彎月一般，清澈，醉人。

我喜歡她總是這樣對著我笑，在我說話時專注地盯著我的雙眼。

是那麼善良的柱現姐姐。

「我沒有，我其實一點也不了解歐尼。」

我停在原地，自顧自的碎碎念。

而裴柱現似乎也愣住了。

她回過頭，靜靜的在原地看著我。

「我知道，歐尼呢…」

「有一點怕高，有一點怕黑。」

「嗯。」

「喜歡紫色，對嗎？」

「嗯。」

「喜歡吃辣炒年糕。」

「嗯。」

「不喜歡吃雞肉。」

「嗯。」

「喜歡洗衣劑的香味。」

「嗯。」

我因為絞著手，反覆折著我的指節，發出喀拉喀拉的聲響。

餘光看見柱現姐姐似乎皺了一下眉，原本像往常一樣，打算伸出手來喝止我，卻突然收了回去。

「全都答對了。」

「一百分。」

柱現姐姐微笑著向我走近了一步，又再次以炙熱的目光注視著我。

都沒想過此刻的我心臟已經快要爆炸了。

「我還有一項不知道的。」

「是什麼，嗯？」

「那……」

那，我呢？

你喜歡我嗎？

會喜歡這樣的我嗎。

緊張的快吐了。

我連一個音節都吐不出來。

但裴柱現卻還是溫柔的看著我，似乎完全不覺得我奇怪一樣，靜靜的等我說話。

夏天晚上的風一陣一陣的，連指尖都在顫抖。

我閉上眼。

腦海裡全是和裴柱現認識的這些回憶。

能遇見她，本身就是珍貴的緣分了。

和她輕鬆聊天的時候，和她一起靜默著散步的時候。

每一個片刻，都捨不得結束，想繼續延續的心情。

不管怎麼說，為什麼非得要，先知道她的心意，才能告白呢？

就像朴秀英說的。

「那我呢？」

「柱現姐姐喜歡我嗎。」

「我希望答案是肯定的。」

「因為我喜歡你，很喜歡你。」

在被打斷前，我一口氣把這番話說了出來。

低下頭，感覺快喘不過氣來。

其實應該才過了一下下。

但我總感覺過了很久。

都沒有聽見裴柱現的回答。

眼眶有些濕潤，大概是被拒絕了吧。

我抬起頭，只看見裴柱現笑著對我張開雙手。

是安慰的擁抱嗎？

好吧。

就算是安慰的擁抱也好。

我將雙手搭上她的背。

任由她溫柔的擁我入懷。

**－瑟琪阿。**

**－我也，很喜歡你。**

什麼？

我正要放開，裴柱現卻更用力的抱緊我。

接下來我的腦海中所聽到的……

彷彿有煙火在我心裡無聲的綻放………

**－瑟琪阿，其實。**

**－我有一個從來沒有跟別人說過的超能力。**

**－只要我看著別人的眼睛，就能知道，她的內心在想些什麼……**

-

卑鄙。

卑鄙。

太、卑、鄙、了。

康瑟琪揉了揉眼，盤腿坐在床鋪上，每次夢見她與戀人的往事時，還是很憤恨不平。

喀啦。

從客廳傳來金屬的清脆聲響。

是裴柱現回來了。

頭髮毛躁的小熊氣呼呼的穿著室內拖鞋走出房間。

正準備跟戀人大肆抱怨往事時，視線卻被年上手裡的橋村炸雞給吸引。

轉眼間又忘了原本想說的話。

吃飽喝足後，康瑟琪的氣也消了一大半。

畢竟那是她睡午覺前突然想吃的食物。

「歐尼怎麼知道我想吃的？」

「剛才出門前讀到的。」

呀！

果然是卑鄙的傢伙。

對了。

裴柱現令人討厭的時候還不止這個呢。

康瑟琪抬起頭，看著在書桌前仔細檢查圖面尺寸的戀人。

拿著鉛筆專注的模樣，非常迷人。

絕對不是因為低頭時，領口微微敞開的緣故。

康瑟琪吞了一口口水，腦海裡非本意的放映一些令人害臊的畫面。

不巧的，正與思考中的裴柱現對上視線。

沒多久，裴柱現的嘴角就輕輕的勾起。

腦袋還沒來的及反應，裴柱現已經放下手中的鉛筆，朝自己大步走來。

「歐尼，等等，你要幹嘛－」

裴柱現將臉頰燒紅的年下禁錮在書房的沙發上，輕柔的吻落在眉間。

－瑟琪阿，現在感受到我想做什麼了嗎？

嗚、天啊、什麼、在、在這裡嗎？

書、書房？

怎麼可以…

但、但是好像，又有點……期待？

**－啊，瑟琪果然也是期待的阿。**

「我才沒有！」

「裴柱現你不准再看我的眼睛了！」

**－這樣啊，那今天就閉著眼睛來吧。**

【正文完】

2020.08.30

By 阿禾


End file.
